


Trust Fall

by Englhymn



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Englhymn/pseuds/Englhymn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps this was all an odd dream in the end, especially with the way Terry seemed to be illuminated like an angel, especially when Mike's vision was so incredibly foggy. And if it was all real, he didn't want to consider the repercussions or the chance of it happening again -- or maybe even the chance he’d want to do a blasted thing like this again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

Mike’s cheeks were flushed, and his forehead, adorned with perspiration, glistened in the dim light. His breaths were quiet but noticeably unsteady, quivering in anticipation and shuddering in anxiety, waiting with tense uncertainty for the next move of his best friend.

It was a peculiar situation, one that risen from a source neither could pin down. Not that it mattered much anyway; not when Terry’s hand cradled Mike’s chin delicately, and their eyes burned into each other’s shyly. The air was buzzing, waiting for anything to tumble from their lips, but both were reluctant to be the first one to speak their minds.

Their heads were swirling, fingers trembling slightly as Terry continued caressing Michael’s face and Mike propped himself up on the couch of the dressing room they were completely alone in. Mike's tongue glided across his dry lips, and then, softly, he said, “If anyone spots us back here--”

“No one’s going to come in here.”

“Won't the light be noticeable through the crack of the door?”

“We only turned on one lamp. No one can tell if they were walking around backstage.”

Michael didn’t say anything initially. He let his eyes flicker to the door, seeming ominous. Its protection wasn’t secure, not in the least bit, and yet Mike turned his gaze back to Terry, nodding his head at last, clenching his fingers tighter around the fabric of his shirt.

“Do you trust me?”

“I trust you,” Mike choked out.

They stalled again. Mike’s heart pounded wildly, counting off every second that Terry was motionless and every second that brought them closer to being discovered. It was excruciating to stare into his eyes, feeling so dizzy he wondered how he’d ever be able to get back onto his feet, and when he felt he couldn’t possibly take anymore he forced himself to speak again. “Terry--”

His voice got stuck in his throat, but it didn’t matter. A moment later, Terry was kissing him sweetly, lightly wrapping his hands around Mike’s face as Mike clung onto him tightly. They were both already tipsy, and being this closely embraced to each other only worsened things. It was almost nauseating, but Mike let his friend continue to lead him on the path they were embarking down.

Terry's hands slid down Michael's frame carefully, as if he were treading them gently on water, and quietly unbuttoned Mike's pants. For a moment, Michael stopped kissing back, and it triggered Terry to question once again, “Do you trust me?”

“I trust you,” Mike breathed.

And his hand continued its journey, pulling down in the waistline of Mike's pants. Mike lifted his hips off the couch to assist Terry's efforts, and soon he was partly undressed. The mere thrill and paralyzing fear at the thought of such a forbidden rendezvous was enough to make Mike partly erect. 

Terry glanced down on it, smiling softly for a second before starting to undress himself. “You're terrific Mike, you know? The best mate anyone could ask for.”

“Oh, hush up and just kiss me again.”

Terry gladly paused what he was doing to press his lips against Mike's a second time. Mike could feel himself falling into some sort of haze he couldn't explain, into a realm of delight that made his blood turn cold but his heart race eagerly.

“Tel,” he whimpered into his lips.

“Mm?”

“I want you to… you know…”

Terry nodded, and then sat upright, pulling off his bottoms at a leisurely speed before turning back to Mike. “How about our shirts?” he asked softly. “Would you like to take those off?”

Mike nodded, pursing his lips together and unable to say a word back. Gingerly, Terry took his off, and then helped Mike with his. They were both entirely nude now. Terry did the best he could in the minimal space to take Mike lovingly in his arms, kissing his eyelids with care before moving down to kiss the skin of his neck.

An uncomfortable wave of warmth overtook Mike's body. This couldn't all be real, could it? He couldn't really be letting his best mate touch him like this. Perhaps this was all an odd dream in the end, especially with the way Terry seemed to be illuminated like an angel, especially when Mike's vision was so incredibly foggy. And if it was all real, he didn't want to consider the repercussions or the chance of it happening again -- or maybe even the chance he’d  _ want _ to do a blasted thing like this again.

Focus, he told himself. The word cut clear through his internal rambling. Focus.

He focused on how Terry's hand delicately grasped his cock, and he focused on the texture of Terry's voice as he apologized because he had never done a thing like this before, and he focused on the nervous smile Terry sent him when Mike had reassured him he’d never done a thing like this either and that it might not even matter in the end.

Shyly, Terry began to move his hand along Mike’s length. Mike sucked air in between his teeth, allowing his head to fall back. He clenched his eyes tightly and buried his fingers into Terry’s shoulders.

“Is this alright?” Terry murmured.

“Yeah… mind slicking up your hand a little?”

Terry took his hand away to spit on it, and then returned back to stroking the other man carefully. A terse sigh puffed from Mike’s lips before he bent forward again to bury his face in Terry’s chest. “God, Tel.” His breaths echoed in the little space between their bodies. “Oh, fuck.”

For a minute more Mike panted without inhibition, mind set ablaze with nothing but thoughts of Terry, until Terry cleared his throat and stopped moving his hand. “Mind if I…?”

“Go ahead.”

Terry sat up once more to wetten his own cock. Mike watched with reserved interest, fully taking in Terry’s body. He took time to admire his wavy, dark hair that suited his handsome face so well. Mike tried his hardest to glimpse into his lovely eyes, swirling with compassion, but as soon as Terry looked back at him he locked up, unable to make a noise.

“Everything alright?”

“I’m okay.”

Oh god, he smiled. Mike’s heart was bursting out of his chest, and his arms were shaking too hard to embrace Terry. He let him kiss his lips tenderly, with more emotion than he’d ever been kissed with, with a feeling that made him feel as if he could faint any moment --

He groaned as Terry rolled his hips against his. There was a momentary pause before Terry did it a second time. It took a few more tries with quiet swearing and quick apologies before Terry finally found a rhythm to his movements. Gradually the room filled with their sighs, only interrupted when one went to kiss the other. Each kiss was hungrier and deeper than the last, driving them half insane as they continued rocking against each other.

“Mikey,” Terry murmured into Mike’s mouth, “you’re really, really wonderful…”

“Don’t stop,” was Mike’s response before kissing him passionately once again. His mind was buzzing with dozens of thoughts running out of his control, and he could only wonder what was running through Terry’s head as well, if he was feeling as completely mad as he did, if he couldn’t stop worrying about what might lie ahead of them or if he couldn’t care less. Their lips crashed together over and over like waves against a shore, their bodies ebbing and flowing, until Mike swore loudly.

“God, Tel!” Mike’s body seized up. “Oh, Jesus…”

Terry was in the same spot he was in. Small whines feel freely from his mouth, urging the both of them on even further, until, at last, they were pushed over the brink.

Mike was the first. Terry came only moments later, as Mike struggled to catch his breath and figure out what the hell had just happened. He watched his friend cry out, straining his muscles as he came all over Michael, and then relax slowly as he returned back to his normal state. Once again they were left with no option but to stare into each other’s eyes once again and catch their breaths, listening closely in paranoia to make sure no one was nearing their location.

“What now?”

Mike’s voice was barely a squeak. He wasn’t sure if Terry had even heard him, but after a long pause, Terry shrugged his shoulders.

“Carry on as normal, I suppose.”

“Things aren’t normal anymore, are they?”

“They can be if we make them.”

Mike sucked on his lower lip. It was incredibly warm; as much as he loved being wrapped up in Terry’s arms, he desperately wanted to get away and find some fresh air. “Tel…”

“You trusted me enough before. Do you trust me now?”

“I trust you.”

“Then we’ll be just fine.” He pecked Mike’s lips once more.


End file.
